


He Might Have (Sherlock Totally Bought The Violin For Cybil)

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock gives Cybil a surprise gift for doing well in school. But John is not so sure about the gift when he finds out what Sherlock bought for her.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583255
Kudos: 10





	He Might Have (Sherlock Totally Bought The Violin For Cybil)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that Cybil is playing on the violin: https://youtu.be/XLUdnWsaurU
> 
> This is an actual violin cover of the song: https://youtu.be/bjRdp_ZtYM0

  
Sherlock sat at his favorite armchair in the living room, tuning his violin. John was in the kitchen and Cybil was in her room. While John was in the kitchen, he started to hear the sound of violin playing. It sounded wonderful. When he looked out into the living to look at Sherlock, John saw that Sherlock was not the one playing the music. John put down what he was doing and left the kitchen to head to Cybil’s room to check on her. When he arrived to her room, Cybil’s bedroom was slightly open. John walked over to the door and peeked inside into her room. His eyes widened as he saw Cybil playing on a violin. The music she was playing was beautiful but...John does not remember their daughter ever having or even owning a violin recently.

This was the first time seeing her with one. Though...he had an idea for who may have gotten her the violin.

“ _Sherlock_.” John quietly spoke under his breath as he watched her play for several more seconds before leaving her door and heading back to the living room. When he returned, John stood in a little distance away from his husband as he looked straight at him.

”Did you buy Cybil a violin as her gift for getting good grades in school?” John suddenly asked Sherlock. Sherlock stopped playing around with his violin and looked up back at his husband.

”Huh?” Sherlock asked back.

“You totally bought a violin for a Cybil, didn’t you?” John asked again, rephrasing his question. Sherlock pretended to play dumb with John.

“I _might_ have bought her violin.” Sherlock replied back. John let out a sigh.

”Sherlock, it is okay if you did. I just want to know if you got it for her or if someone else got it for her as a gift. I am not upset or mad. I am just curious.” John told him. Sherlock decided to be honest with John.

”Okay. I have been planning on buying her one because she always wanted one and likes playing on mine whenever I have it out. Not to mention, that I have been teaching her as well how to play it. I just did not know when the right time would be. And someone had really nice one that they were selling for a reasonable price. And since she has been really good and been doing great in school, I decided that now was the time to get it for her. I should have consulted you first about it and I am sorry about that, John. I will talk to you next time before I do that again.” Sherlock explained to John. John smiled. He walked over to Sherlock and placed one of his hands onto one of Sherlock’s shoulders as they kept looking at each other.

“I understand, hun and I am not worried about it. I just appreciate you telling how she got it.” John said to him. Which was true. John was fine with Sherlock getting her a violin. Especially she has been asking for one for quite a while now. Also, she was quite a bit talented playing it at such a young age. Sherlock laid his head on top of John’s hand.

”Thank you for not being at me.” Sherlock said back to him.

”You’re welcome.” John spoke. All of a sudden, the both of them heard her start to play a different song. She was trying to play “Fake Love” by BTS on her violin, which was not actually that bad. Cybil is a quick learner when it comes to certain things. Especially with music. Music, art and videogames are a big part of her life and in a way, they were like therapy for her. Kpop has been definitely helpful for Cybil. Sherlock even has been trying to learn some of the songs for his violin, too. Some people think that Cybil should not listen to KPop but they do not see anything wrong with it. As well as other things that Cybil is interested and into, too. John and Sherlock looked at one another.

”Should we both check up on her?” Sherlock asked John.

“Only you want to.” John replied to him. Sherlock lifted up his head and got off of the couch as John moved his hand off of Sherlock’s shoulder. The two of them went up the steps and headed to Cybil’s room. When they arrived, her door was still cracked opened. Sherlock and John went over and peeked into her room. Cybil was playing songs for her guinea pig now. And it looked like the guinea pig was enjoying it with the way she was sitting still in her cage and just listening to Cybil play the violin. Sherlock and John smiled at the sight of seeing her doing this for her guinea pig.

”She is so cute and so sweet.” John whispered.

“I agree.” Sherlock said back to him. When Cybil finished playing the entire song, Cybil turned her head as she heard clapping outside of her door. She played her violin inside of the case and went over to her bedroom door. Sherlock and John stood there, clapping after she opened the door fully to see who it was. When her dads stopped clapping, they saw that Cybil was blushing a little bit.

“Awe! Do not be embarrassed or shy. You did such a wonderful job playing that song!” Sherlock said to her. Cybil blushed even more.

”Honestly, I think I did lousy and need a lot of more practice.” Cybil said back to her papa.

“Well, I think you played the song beautifully.” John told her. Cybil smiled at them.

“Thank you both.” Cybil said to the both of them. After a couple of more minutes at her door, Cybil went to go put her violin away and then headed downstairs with her Daddies. Later that night, Sherlock and John were putting Cybil to bed. Cybil looked at Sherlock.

”Papa? Could you play me a song on your violin instead of reading me a story, please?” Cybil asked as she made a request. Sherlock nor John were going to say no to that. Sherlock left the room for a minute and then came back with his violin in one of his hands. Sherlock stood near the side of her bed as Cybil laid on her back in the bed, looking uo at him with a smile in her face.

”Any requests?” Sherlock asked her.

“I am actually going to let you play whatever you want.” Cybil answered him. Sherlock suddenly got an idea. Sherlock placed the violin on the right side of his body. Sherlock began to play a song for Cybil. The smile on Cybil’s face became bigger when she heard him start to play a few seconds of the song. Sherlock was, too, playing a KPop song on his violin. The song was “Home” by a group called Seventeen. It was one of the bands that Sherlock, John and Cybil like. John was standing against a wall in Cybil’s as he watched his husband playing the violin for his daughter. And to her happy and smiling was making both Sherlock and John happy, too.

It was like a lullaby for Cybil. Sherlock was secretly practicing KPop songs on his violin as well. To play for Cybil. When Sherlock finished playing the entire song for her. Cybil clapped.

”Thank you, Papa. That was wonderful!” Cybil said to him then suddenly yawned. Cybil was starting to feel very sleepy being in her bed now. Sherlock placed his violin and bow in one of his hands once again and then leaned down towards Cybil. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

”You are welcome, sweetheart. Goodnight, Cybil.” Sherlock said to her.

”Night, Papa.” Cybil said back to him. John walked over and did the same thing.

”Night, Daddy.” Cybil said to John.

”Goodnight, honey.” John told her then stood up. Cybil got more comfortable in the bed and then closed her eyes. Sherlock and John turned out the light and left her room as she fell asleep. Sherlock hopes maybe that one day, they can play their violins together. That would be incredible. For now, Sherlock was just happy to see that Cybil wanted to play it. John was, too. As much as John got annoyed when Sherlock used to play his violin in the middle of the night while he was trying to sleep, John did miss hearing it. All John hopes is that Cybil doesn’t start playing it in the middle of night as well. That’s all he wanted when it comes to Cybil playing the violin. And it was something that she loves doing so entire of them were going to stop her either.  
  


Both of them were very happy about it. John still was not mad about Sherlock buying the violin for her without telling him. In a way, he was glad that Sherlock did buy it for her.

**The End**


End file.
